


Just the Right Height

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Sam, Fem!Wincest, NSFW, Oral Sex, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna shows her tall baby sister Samantha just how much she loves her height & long legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Right Height

Samantha had always been tall for her age, but by 16 she stood head & shoulders above most other girls her age. It made her feel self-conscious, so she often slouched or leaned whenever possible.

“You’re shoulders wouldn’t hurt if you didn’t walk around like a hunchback all the time, Sam,” her older sister Deanna said, watching the teen rub at them.

“Wouldn’t have to if I wasn’t such a tall freak,” Samantha answered, pushing her long brown hair back behind an ear.

“Sam,” Deanna said, taking over rubbing her shoulders. “How many times we have to have this conversation? You are not a freak, baby girl.”

“Yeah, right.” Sam snarked. Deanna wasted no time in pulling the girl up & pushing her back against a wall. Deanna worked a leg between Sam’s thighs, rubbing against her.

“De…” Sam moaned. She put her hands on Deanna’s shoulders, thumbs brushing against her sister’s short hair at the nape of her neck.

“Not,” De pushed the strap of Sam’s tank top away & began laying kisses along her shoulder. “A,” another kiss. “Freak,” she finished, one hand coming to lightly squeeze Sam’s nipple while the other dropped to stroke at the curve of Sam’s ass under her skirt.

The two girls exchanged slow kisses, with Samantha rocking against her older sister’s thigh before Deanna slid down to her knees.

“Fuck, De,” Sam moaned.

“Such a mouth, baby girl,” De said with a grin, pushing Sam’s skirt up her hips to reveal the pale blue lace of her panties. Sam leaned back against the wall, starting to bend her knees, but Deanna put her palms against them, forcing Sam to stand to her full height.

“Stand tall, baby girl,” De said, straightening on her knees to lean forward, her face now level with Sam’s hips. “You’re absolutely perfect. Just the right height.”

Sam laced her fingers in Deanna’s hair as the older girl leaned in, nipping at the lacy fabric over her mound.

“Please, De,” Samantha whined. Deanna hooked a finger into Sam’s panties & pulled them aside before bringing up her other hand to slide a finger through Sam’s folds.

“Smell so good, baby girl,” De whispered as she sucked a small bruise into the crease of Sam’s hip. Deanna held Sam open, leaning in to run her tongue up her slit. “You taste even better,” Deanna mumbled as Sam bucked against her.

De set about driving her sister crazy, licking at her clit, sucking it into her mouth and applying the slightest pressure with her teeth.

“De!” Sam screamed, using her grip in Deanna’s hair to hold the older girl still as she rode her face. De slipped two fingers inside, feeling the clench of Sam’s muscles around them as she flicked Sam’s clit with her tongue. She knew Sam was close & so she crooked her fingers & changed the angle of her wrist to ensure that every thrust of her fingers hit *that* spot.

Sam keened, thighs trembling as she raised up on her toes. The tight string of pleasure in her gut snapped & fire zinged through her body. De rode out the orgasm with her, fingers slowing as she placed soft kisses on her smooth mound. When Samantha started to slide down the wall, Deanna put her hands on her thighs again & held her up. Sam felt the wet slickness of De’s fingers & felt another flutter go through her body.

“See,” Deanna said with a smile, her lips and chin shiny with Sam’s juices. “Tall is good.” Sam pulled the older woman up against her & kissed her firmly, licking the taste of herself off De’s lips. Deanna groaned as Sam reached down to palm between her thighs. The blonde was surprised the denim wasn’t soaked with how wet she was.

“C'mon, De,” Sam breathed against her ear. The taller girl flashed a smile as she began to back away down the hall, pulling Deanna with her. “My turn.”

END


End file.
